Electromechanical amusement game machines are generally well-known and have been relatively popular for a number of years. Such machines can be constructed in numerous different styles and formats and can provide a variety of different types of games, including for example, games of skill and/or games combining elements of both skill and chance. Examples of such games can include ticket and/or prize redemption games, coin-operated games and pinball-type games.
Typically, such amusement machines can include an exterior cabinet or housing with an enclosed play field that can be viewed through a transparent window at the front of the machine. During play of the game, the player can manipulate or actuate a play piece, such as a ball, disk, token, coin or pellet into the play field, and depending on the configuration of the game, can accumulate points, credits or awards based on the rules and format of the game.
Amusement game machines can be commonly found at entertainment or amusement venues, including amusement arcades, carnivals, restaurants and bars, amusement parks and movie theaters. Typically, such games are revenue-producing for the game operator and/or owner and require payment to play. Thus, in instances where a game is unpopular or player interest in the game wanes, play is likely to be intermittent or infrequent, resulting in games being inactive for extended periods of time and loss of potential revenue. Thus, game developers and owners/operators are continually in need of new game concepts or features to generate and maintain player interest.